


Sour Wolf LTD.

by Captain_Loki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Stiles Wants Sex, graphic design, stiles' teachers are probably confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic Artist Stiles found some inspiration for a fictional company. Derek Hale is probably unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Wolf LTD.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a ridiculous sketch of Sour Wolf Hale and then I dunno what happened.

Letter text:

Dear pack,

After some long and painful soul searching (read: angsty brooding and eyebrow scaping) I have come to the astounding realization that, as you have all been telling me from day one, I am in fact, the grumpiest grump to have ever grumped.  I am writing this letter to, you, my faithful friends, to apologize for the amount of asshatting I have done in the past. I acknowledge how terrible of a leader, scrabble player, and toilet paper roll replacer I was.

With the help of our truly selfless humans I have learned from these many and varied past grievances and pledge to change my sour ways. If you should accept this most humble of apologies perhaps the future will be filled with less petty bickering and we can all get back to the usual evisceration and virgin sacrifices we have all grown to enjoy. Thank you for your time and consideration on this matter.

Your Repentant Alpha,

Derek Hale

P.S  I also acknowledge I have plenty of power and sway on whether or not a certain member of our pack is kidnapped for the aforementioned sacrifices and also promise to stop being a giant douchenozzle about  this subject and shut up and put out already


End file.
